


Three's Company

by EtVS (Leviarty)



Series: Tales of a Wicked Witch [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor, Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EtVS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow has a question for Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

Willow and Buffy were sitting at the kitchen counted, Buffy munching on a bowl of frosted flakes, Willows sipping coffee and researching the scythe on her laptop. At this point, their brains were so used to not having adequate sleep and irregular sleeping patterns that it wasn’t unusual at all for them to be awake and drinking coffee at two thirty in the morning.

“Have you ever considered having a threesome?” Willow asked, not looking up from her computer. “I’m not asking, just curious,” she added, realizing how it sounded.

“What?” Buffy asked, dropping her spoon.

“A threesome. Ever thought about having one?” she asked, as though it was a perfectly normal question to ask.

“What kind of question is that?!”

“The kind where I’ve been staring at this screen for eleven hours and I bored as hell and curious. So, have you?”

Buffy bit her lip, then said, “Maybe.”

Willow snickered. “Which totally means yes. Who with?”

Buffy was quite for a moment, debating how to answer.

“Spike and Angel,” she finally said.

Willow nodded. “Not surprising. That way you don’t have to choose.”

Buffy half nodded and went back to her cereal. Both were quite a while longer.

“I also may have had a dream about having one with…” she began a few minutes later. “You and Tara.”

Willow looked up from her computer for the first time, a grin on her face. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?” she asked. “We totally would have gone for it.”

“Guys,” Amanda said, interrupting them with a tired look on her face. “I don’t mean to be rude, but we’re trying to sleep.”


End file.
